Unexpected Visit
by LunallenaWrwolf01
Summary: Mexico hears a rumor that Switzerland is selling the same weapons she buys from him to Germany for a cheaper price. Feeling angered by this, she decides to pay a random visit to the hermit country. She didn't expect him to be so attractive and easily flustered, though. She might as well have some fun with him. . . SwissMex, Mexico x Switzerland. Latin Lover Mexico. Drabble.


***** I do not own Hetalia, any of the characters in Hetalia, or the picture representing this fic. *****

***** Mexicans are known as Latin Lovers so I am portraying my Mexico OC as a flirty woman in this drabble. No M rated stuff, just flirting. Enjoy 8). *****

"So this is his house, huh?"

Mexico stands in front of Switzerland's house and breaths in the fresh mountain air. She studies her surroundings and smiles.

"Ahora entiendo porque Suiza nunca se va de aquí. Esta tan hermoso su país (Now I know why Switzerland never leaves this places. His country is so beautiful)." She speaks to herself.

The cool mountain air sooths her usually brash personality. The whole land seems to be covered by a black blanket. The stars shine like distant flashlights. Everything seems to be at peace.

The brunet begins to walk towards the big structure's door and knocks on it three times.

"Who goes there?"

Mexico arches an eye-brow and turns around. Her chocolate eyes widen and her mouth opens a bit at the sight of the German nation. Switzerland is marching towards her. A black t-shirt is wrapped around his buff torso, revealing his nicely built physique. His military jacket is dangling over his shoulders, flowing freely with the wind. The tan military pants seem to fit him well and are tucked into his combat boots. The blond man is resting his shotgun on his shoulder, showing just the bud of the weapon since the rest is behind his head. He is wearing a displeased, irritated expression, furrowing his golden eye-brows with a threatening look in his emerald eyes.

Mexico can't help but just stare at the guy in shock.

Switzerland makes his way towards Mexico. He halts about three feet away from her and waits a couple seconds for her to speak. No words escape her mouth.

He arches an eye-brow and stares at her with an annoyed expression. "Vat? Is there something on my face?" He asks bleakly.

Mexico seems to snap out of her thoughts and speaks bluntly, "Oh, no. Lo siento (sorry), it is just that I've been told that you are a hermit and that you hate socializing but nobody ever told me you were so attractive."

"Vat?" Switzerland mutters. His face starts to warp into a light pink shade and he seems to be at a loss of words. 'Vell . . . that was rather . . . direct.' He thinks to himself.

Switzerland shakes his head vigorously, points his gun towards Mexico- making it merely an inch or two away from her nose-, and orders an explanation, "State your name and purpose before I shot!"

The tan nation simply smirks while chuckling a bit.

"V-vat's so funny?!" The cold country demands, becoming flustered.

Mexico moves the gun towards her left with the back of her left hand, making the firearm's new target one of his windows. She keeps her side smile as she answers him, "I'm just surprised to meet someone with a worse temper than me. I am Mexico." Her smile disappears and her face becomes stern along with her voice. "I've come to get some rumors cleared out. Lo siento (I'm sorry) for coming so late but I forgot to calculate the time difference."

"Rumors?" He asks with a curious tone and a puzzled look. Letting his guard down, he slowly straps his gun on his shoulder strap and lets it dangle on his back.

"Si. Is it true that you are selling the same guns I buy from you to Germany for a cheaper price?" The short Mexican crosses her arms and glares at Switzerland.

If there is one thing she hates, it's being played.

The blond is taken back a little by her question and her actions. Usually people try to avoid conflict with him; she is being so blunt, so straightforward and brash.

"Listen hear!" Switzerland raises his fist and states bitterly, "That is none of your business."

Mexico quickly and firmly grabs him by the collar and hoists him up, causing his feet to hang a couple centimeters off the ground. "Yes it is! Escúchame bien, wero (Listen up, *word for pale skin and hair colored male). I can be a very reasonable person when I'm respected, but I don't like being messed around with. I am known for having little patients and a bad temper."

Switzerland rips her fingerless glove covered hands off of his collar and powerfully smacks them agents the door of his home. His nose barely touching hers, he glares into her dark brown orbs. "No, you listen to me. They are MY weapons so I can sell them to WHOEVER for WHATEVER price I want." He barks back at her.

Mexico first shows her teeth like a dog ready to bite but then relaxes her expression, confusing Switzerland a bit. She puts on a pouty face and bites her lip while staring at the blond Swiss with puppy-dog eyes. "Suiza, I didn't know you liked to be so rough with women." She whispers seductively. "Look." she looks down towards her chest, "You're basically rubbing my breasts agents your chest."

Emerald green eyes instinctively look down to face a pretty big amount of cleavage due to Mexico's low-cut, black tank top. He turns crimson red and rapidly lets go of Mexico's hands. He shuts his green eyes and lowers his head with shame while clenching his fists as he apologizes, "I-I'm so sorry! Pl-please forgive my rash and rough behavior. I should have never acted that way towa-"

While his eyes are shut, Mexico swiftly moves her foot behind his and hooks it while pushing him down, causing Switzerland to fall with his legs flat on the floor along with his ass and his palms hitting the concrete floor, stopping his back and head from colliding on the floor. He looks up disbelievingly to see Mexico smirking evilly with her hand on her hip. She bends down and leans in, as if to kiss the blond.

The European nation shuts his eyes tightly without even thinking. His mind becomes blank as his body awaits her lips.

"Believe me when I say, you do not want me as an enemy, guapo (handsome)." She whispers into his ear.

She slowly and gently kisses his cheek and raises herself to see a completely shocked and clueless Switzerland. Mexico grins mischievously and begins striding away from Switzerland's house. She doesn't turn around while she lifts up her hand to wave bye and leaves with that.

***** Hope you all liked it! Please review 8). Hasta luego (later)! *****


End file.
